Life Goes On
by Mekanamin02
Summary: Main Story-Naruto's story of being raped. Prequel- A promise Sasuke and Naruto made when they were young. Sequel-Sasuke found out about Naruto being raped and...he helps? Anyway, read to find out what happened !
1. Naruto's Bad Day

Konoha village was buzzing with life on that day, children fooling around without a care in the world, some shopkeepers having their evening sleep in the middle of the shop from lack of customers while some housewives were chatting and gossiping among themselves.

Naruto was having a nice day too, savouring five bowls of amazingly delicious ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Thanks, pops!" He paid for what he had and left the shop.

On his way home, the children who were supposed to be playing were running away, increasing their distance between him and them as much as they could with horrified expressions. The housewives who were suppose to display a good examples for their kids were throwing dirty insults and glared daggers at him.

"That monster should be killed."  
"Why is he even alive? He should die and rot away somewhere."  
"That kid is a disgrace to Konoha. Disgusting."  
"Murderer"  
"Monster" and the list goes on and on and on and on.

When Naruto walked past the shops, the owner who were sleeping immediately sprung awake and yell at him and blame him for their lack of customers. "You filthy kid, you are a curse! Get away from my store!"

Nothing too bad. It had always been verbal abuses. He was used to all that.

That night Naruto laid awake in his bed, he had no idea why he felt so restless. He felt like someone was watching him with hawk eyes. He twisted and turned about in his bed, putting some effort into pushing that dreadful feeling down his gut.

Half an hour passed but still he was wide awake. He sat up on his bed and stared at the wall before him. He closed his eyes and listened to the things around him to calm himself down. That was what he would do every time when he couldn't sleep.

The sound of crickets.  
The sound of the leaves rustling outside.  
The sound of his curtains blown by the night breeze-

That's when it hit him, his windows shouldn't be open. He had never left them open. He quickly scattered to his feet and made an attempt to run towards his window but unfortunately, a strong hand gripped him by the wrist and flung him to his bed.

He hit the mattress with an "omfh" and his pair of hands were being tied above his head.

Three hands...  
More than one person was in his room.

He tried to struggle from the steel grip but it was proven fruitless. Next, someone forced his mouth open and stuffed an o-ring in his mouth while another guy worked on blindfolding him.

He tried struggling again but to no vail and he also earned himself a tight slap on his face from his abductor.

"Stop. Struggling." One of the man commanded, his voice laced with hatred and venom.

Naruto flinched from the depth of their hatred for him. He didn't want to submit but did nonetheless cause he knew if he didn't, they might cook him alive.

"Goooood boy." The guy standing before his bed complimented.

"Now if you stay like this, you might get this through alive." Another one advised.

Naruto's heart was pumping faster than he never thought it would. He was petrified!

It was dark, the room was only lit by the dim streetlights outside. Even though he was blindfolded, Naruto knew there was one man in front and one at the place his head was at.

Two.  
Two men were assaulting him.

The man from behind leaned towards his left ear and spoke ever so softly but evilly "Hey you bitch, you know what we're going to do to you, don't you? Ever learnt the word 'fuck' at the academy?"

The blond felt a shiver ran down his spine, cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"It means having someone's huge thick dick shoved up your ass. Pounding and slamming it in you while you lay there writhing like the bitch you are. We're going to fuck your brains out, you monster." The man answered his own question.(I'm going to call him 'Man no.1')

The guy before him moved himself between the blonde's legs and introduce himself, his voice hoarse and low "Name's Harada. Hope I"ll be hearing more of my name tonight. We'll make you scream your lungs out, from pleasure or pain? It all depends on you." (Man no.2)

Man no.2 yanked his boxers down, throwing it on the floor while the other worked on tearing his pj into half with a pair of scissors. With that, Naruto was left naked on the bed.

"Awww, look at that pink adorable dick he has." The man with hoarser voice commented.

"Hn, looks like your foreskin hasn't been peeled back yet. It must be tight and nice. Don't worry, little kid, we'll teach you a lot of things tonight." The sharper voice pointed out like a little excited kid.

Harada took hold of Naruto's length and began pumping it, peeling his foreskin back and forth.

Naruto felt like someone was pulling his shaft off. It was agonizingly painful.

"Hey Shizuo, he's not getting hard at all." The man named Harada stated to his partner in crime.

"Who gives a fuck? As long as we have our fun, then it won't matter." Shizuo lifted the blonde's chin. He positioned his shaft on the o-ring and thrusted into Naruto's hot wet mouth. He could feel his head hitting Naruto's back throat. "Oh, fuck." He moaned out between breaths.

Naruto's eyes shot wide and he started squirming furiously in his position.

"Oi, Shizuo, you'll choke him to death if you continue deep throating him like that."

Shizuo merely chuckled deeply and replied "Who cares? Even if he suddenly disappears from this village, nobody would notice. They might even start celebrating."

That hit hard on Naruto's gentle soul. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe nobody would come searching for him if he scream for help now. Mayb-' Naruto's train of thoughts were cut short when he tasted something bitter in his mouth, hot semen running down his throat. 'He's cumming i-in my throat.' It felt disgusting and it hurt a fucking hell but there was nothing the little boy could do. He was weak, too weak to go against two grown men.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck. That was awsome." Shizuo swear in ecstasy.

At that point, Harada had ceased his handjob on Naruto's crotch. Without any lubrication and warning, he lined his thick shaft at Naruto's puckered entrance and slammed inside.

Naruto wanted to scream his lungs out from the sudden intrusion in his anus but he couldn't, not with an o-ring around his mouth and someone's bloody dick was in his caravan.

The attempt to scream sent vibrations to Shizuo's currently limp cock, stimulating it greatly. The once soft cock immediately sprung back to life. "Fuck. I can never get enough of this." He cursed again.

Naruto's tears which he had put in so much effort to keep at bay were spilling uncontrollably down his cheeks. This was too much for a mere 12 year-old kid to handle. His tears and saliva mixed together and dripped down his face, dirtying the bed sheets underneath him.

"Ooo, the little slut is crying~" Harada's voice was dripping with mock. He continued pounding in and out of Naruto, and every time he did, Naruto would send vibrations to the other rapist's cock. It was a win-win situation between the two of them!

"Gosh, he's hot as fuck."

After a few hard thrusts, red liquid began spilling from his entrance. He's torn.

Naruto was in agony, his throat hurts and so was his ass. With the blindfold on, his senses were increased tenfold but it felt anything but good.

Harada soon reached his climax and shot his hot cum in the blond, filling him inside.

"Hey, your time's up. My turn!" Shizuo was so excited to feel being inside Naruto. It had been 12 years since he last had sex.

Harada removed his crotch from Naruto and stepped aside to change with Shizuo as if Naruto was something they could change however they liked.

When he stood at the sidelines, he could see his cum squirting out from Naruto's anus. 'Lol, he's trying to get all my cum out in that way. Fuck, that's hot.'

Shizuo soon steadied his junior at the blonde's entrance and again rammed into him. This time, Naruto was able to scream without the big thing in his mouth.

"AHHHH!"

Naruto felt as if he was being split into two. Those guys were trying to break him and they knew they were doing it right.

Suddenly, a jolt coursed through Naruto's body, a pleasure he had never felt in his entire 12 year-old life. The sensation was unbearable and finally he moaned. "A-ah! Ha-ng!"

"Oh, looks like we found his sweeeet spot. Knew he would sound amazingly sluttish. Where was it again? Here? No, maybe...here?" He shoved his dick to the spot that he knew was Naruto's prostate with all the strength he could mustered.

Naruto curved his back from the overwhelming sensation. He knew that it was wrong to feel pleasure from rape but his body was not following his shit.  
"S-stop! Pease! Ah-Ha ha sto-ha. PLEASE!"

"Why should we stop when your cute little penis is finally starting to stand up?" Shizuo questioned while pumping furiously into Naruto.

Harada who was standing a little further away was sooooo turned on by the sight before him. He began strocking his own hard shaft, twisting and turning in all the ways that he knew would make him orgasm. Soon, he reached his peak and came in a white string, tainting the floor.

Shizuo on the other hand was also coming to an end, shooting his load into the little boy.

"Fuck." He moaned with quick pants.

As he glanced at Naruto's little dick which was still standing proudly, he smirked. Since that dick was so small, it wouldn't hurt to give him some free service.

He took the dick into his hot mouth. He mde good use of his tongue and lapped on the head, paying much attention to the urethra.

Naruto was in heaven, the wrong side of heaven. He would be at his peak anytime now if Shizuo were to continue twisting and sucking his manhood with so much experience. Then if that wasn't enough the assaulter lifted his dominant hand to fondle Naruto's tiny balls, playing with them skillfully.

The little jinchuuriki refused to let out his moans, refusing to accept that he was feeling pleasure from all these.

After a few more sucking, he began bobbing his head on Naruto's shaft, drawing white ropes of cum from the blonde.

Shizuo lifted his head, letting the cock inside his mouth free. He kept the cum inside his mouth without swallowing and reached towards Naruto's mouth. Shizuo opened his mouth and poured Naruto's own semen into the blonde's mouth.

"Have a taste of your first orgasm, kid." He chuckled and stood up. He dressed himself and so did Harada. The duo neared Naruto and said "12 years ago, you killed our wife and children, and this is the price you have to pay, monster." The 'monster' came out laced with venom and hatred, spat at the weak and innocent child.

They headed to the door, Harada turned around to face Naruto. "That o-ring? You can have it, our souvenir for you to remember the fun we had tonight. Well then, bye!" And with that, they left as quickly as they came.

Naruto laid there on the bed, spent and tired. He was getting tired of this shit. Why does nobody love him? Why does nobody see that he's not the fox itself? Why?

He laid there, blindfolded and hands tied. He couldn't do anything. Cum covered his body and the aftertaste of his own cum was the prove needed to know that he had really been raped by two villagers. Two sadistic villagers.

As hours passed, Naruto's thoughts of suicidal was increasing. He didn't want to face team 7 in this ugly form. He didn't want to go out because when he walks, people could see through him and realize that he had been raped. They would laugh their ass off and said that he deserves it.

Morning sun began shining through the window. It was time for him to get up and get changed but the ropes above his head was not letting him do his job, so he just laid there.

After what felt like forever, the raped knew he was late for morning practice with his teammates. 'Maybe they are having so much more fun without me. Maybe they don't even care when I'm late or even if I didn't show up.'

Naruto wanted to stay there forever, he didn't want to meet anyone, well, anyone except his best friend. He wanted to feel his warmth. Even though that friend is always wearing that emotionless mask, he has a gentle and delicate soul inside.

A knock rang throughout the room from the door. The person outside sounded pissed when he said "Hey dobe, what the hell are you doing? Do you even know you're late, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto could feel something tugging the end of his lips upwards. Sasuke would understand, wouldn't he? He would help Naruto through anything, right?

Another louder knock and Sasuke said "Hey, what the hell? I'm coming in.'

Naruto waited for the door to open. Waited for all the help and warmth to enter his room.

Sasuke turned the doorknob and pushed the metal door.

*KACHAK

Slowly but surely, the door began to open, revealing what's inside.


	2. Prequel-A Promise Made

Prequel to Naruto's Bad Day.

Naruto had been running for 10 minutes now. His legs were screaming in pain, every intake of breath pierce his lungs like needles, his hands were sore from the constant swinging, his body was covered in bruises, everything hurt like hell but the deepest wound was the wound in his heart. That one hurts the most. The one that makes him cry to sleep every night, the one that gets deeper everyday and the one which makes him think that it was better to not have been born.

Everybody rejects his existence. Everyone in the village would point their fingers at him and throw a bunch of insults at him. Whenever he tries to approach a group of kids at the playground, they would run away shouting "Monster!" "Get away! He'll kill us!" "Run run run run!" and in a blink of an eye, the whole place would be deserted, except a boy with whiskers, his small hands holding a ball, standing there all alone.

Naruto didn't know why people were treating him like this, like he was a...monster. He would always wonder if he had done something wrong. So to compensate for his mistakes, Naruto would wonder about in the village, doing as many good deeds as he chould because at Konoha Academy, Iruka once said that when you've done something good, people will like you.

Naruto would help anyone and everyone, but when he approaches an old lady that looks like she's carrying a bag with contents that weigh several pounds, he would gladly help her with her load but she would yell at him "Get lost! If you wanna help, then help me bring back my son, you disgusting kid!".

But Naruto's an amazingly optimistic kid, he would not give up, not until he makes his first friend, not until someone likes him, not until never, so he keeps helping and helping.

That day too, he helped. There was a kid in the park who had fell on his butt. Naruto's face lit up in an instant, 'Another chance!' he cheered and ran towards the kid. He squatted down, plastered the brightest smile he could form and questioned "Are you alright?".

"Hey! You monster, stop hurting Hayato!" Hayato's friends came running towards them, their face filled with hatred and anger.

"I-I'm not hurting him...I'm ju-just trying to help..." Naruto explained softly whilst shaking his hands and head.

"We don't need your help! Just get out, you beast!" A taller boy shoved him on the shoulder, causing Naruto to toppled quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away but he felt something hit his back, something hard. Then another one hit his left jinchuuriki turned his head back and saw the kids were chasing after him while throwing pebbles at him. The other villagers who were witnessing the scene were enjoying the show, giggling at an innocent little boy being chased and thrown with pebbles.

Naruto ran, fled from the main road and into the forest and finally got away from the kids.

He stopped for a moment to breath in some fresh air then he glanced about him, checking for any presence of human. When he got none, he slowly sat onto the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest as tight as he could and let his tears flow down his whiskered cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably.

He never wanted to show anyone his weak side, he knew that if he had been weak, the villagers would take advantage of that or pity him, so he never cried, not in front of them. He always stayed as positive as he could but there were days like this, days when everything which he had bottled up would flow out unstoppably like sand. There were days which he would let himself be exposed, be vulnerable cause the mask he always wore, that happy mask starts to fall apart. It beginsto crumble to the ground.

He would sob silently in the corner, he didn't want attention nor pity, he just wanted simple love. Why can't he get that?

'Why does nobody like me?' Repeating that question like a mantra, tightening himself into a smaller ball, shivering, he cried...but the tears could not wash away the ache in his heart or fill the empty hole that's cracking even bigger and bigger every passing days.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto heard footsteps, light footsteps from behind him. He didn't raise his head up, he just continued weeping. That person wouldn't even give him a second glance anyway.

Then surprisingly, the person ceased walking, he stood two steps behind the weeping kid. Minutes passed and finally, the unknown kid ever so quietly took a seat beside Naruto.

Naruto sat there crying while the other kid accompanied him. Naruto appreciated the warm company, something he had never gotten. It was amazing knowing that someone was there for you.

'It's so warm' Naruto thought silently.

Time passed and the blonde had finally let everything out. Slowly, he took a curious peek to the side, wondering who this fabulous guy was.

Slowly...slowly...Ah. That fair skin, that onyx pair of orbs, those sharp features...that kid was mesmerising.

"Are you done admiring me?" The brunette asked.

"Wh-who's admiring you!?" Naruto's cheeks were a shade of deep pink, he was so embarrassed he wish he could just dug a hole and stay in there willingly forever.

"Fine dobe." The raven-hairned kid simple shrugged, his face emotionless.

"Do-dobe!? You, you called me dobe! I'm not dobe! It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed, eventhough the villagers hated the mere name 'Naruto', he would always be proud of it. Holding his head high, he would introduce himself to the whole world. He will never hate his name, never ever.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh." The name just ever so softly rolled out from his mouth, and Naruto already loved the way the other called his name. Even though there was no love whatsoever, it wasn't bottled with hate.

Naruto excitedly questioned the kid "Ne, ne! What's your name?"

The fair kid turned his head and onyx eyes met cerulean ones. The other examined Naruto for quite a while then oh, finally answered in not louder than a whisper "Sasuke...Uchiha."

Naruto's face shone ever oh so brightly "Sasuke...Sasuke! Sasuke!..." He kept calling the other's name...his first ever friends's name.

"Can you stop calling me?" Sasuke sounded annoyed but he wasn't angry, not when you see someone shining like the sun.

"Ne, Sasuke, I love your name. Hehe!"

"What the hell are you talking about, usuratonkachi?"

"What!? Teme! My name's Naruto! Remember that! To become Hokage is my dream! So when I become Hokage everyone will know my name!" Naruto announced proudly.

"Dobe, do you think becoming a Hokage is easy?"

"Naruto! And I know being Hokage is super duper hard! But I will keep going. I will not run away nor will I go back on my words because that's my nindo, MY NINJA WAY." Naruto exclaimed, full of confidence.

"You're talking big. You'll face tons of hardship you know?"

"I know! But I'm not scared because I'm sure Sasuke would help me when I need him!"

"Huh? When did I say I'll help you?" Sasuke knitted his eyebrows in question.

"Well, friends help each other right? And I'm your friend-" Naruto smiled the biggest smile he had, a genuine smile "and you're mine! So I'll help you too!"

Sasuke stared at his new friend, ah, he's starting to fall for that smile. Yeah, he would protect Naruto indeed...and that smile.

"Fine, dobe. I'll help you."

"Really!?" Naruto enthusiastically raised his little pinky, wore his ever blinding smile and said "Then it's a promisd, Sasuke! Now, let's seal it with a pinky-promise!"

Sasuke was reluctant to seal it at first, he didn't want anything troublesome but upon seeing that smile, he didn't want to destroy it so he eventually locked his teeny-tiny pinky with the other's.

Naruto beamed like the little ball of sunshine he is and stood to his feet, moving his position in front of the brunette. "Ne, ne Sasuke! You should smile more! I haven't seen you smile yet!" The blonde put his two index finger at his cheeks and shown a smile to Sasuke.

The jinchuuriki slowly walked backwards but then his feet caught something and he tumbled backwards "Owwww" he groaned.

He positioned his palm to the back of his head and ran circles around it to soothe the pain. He heard Sasuke said something that sounds like "dobe" and that really pissed him off. He sat right up, preparing to bombard his new friend with his name but then the scene before him caught him off guard...

Sasuke was laughing. For the first time in a long time he was finally laughing.

Sasuke's fair skin that shone brightly under the sunlight made him look totally dazzling. That's when Naruto felt something weird.

His heart just skipped a beat.

And that's how a promise between the two idiots was made...


	3. Sequel-Love Is Troublesome

Sequel to Naruto's Bad Day.

Sasuke leaned against the wooden bridge's red handle. On the other hand, Sakura was blabbing nonstop beside him, ratting on and on about how her mother always fusses about the things she does.

"She keeps telling me that what's right and what's wrong. She treats me like I'm-" and that was the brunette's last straw.

"Would you mind shutting up for like 10 seconds?" Sasuke finally exploded.

"Oh, you guys sure are lively early in the morning." Kakashi, their oh so handsome sensei casually walked over, his right hand holding that porn book he loves so much, Icha-icha Paradise. ( I wonder why he took so long to finish that book? )

"You're late, sensei! Why can't you try being early for once?" The pink-haired female complained. Her voice was so annoying which made Sasuke wanna just take a needle and sew her lips shut.

"Sorry, hehe. I helped a dog cross the road. Anyway, where's Naruto?" Kakashi glanced about the place, searching for that bright blonde locks of hair. It was weird not hearing that loud obnoxious kid in the morning and it was a miracle that that kid was late for morning practice.

"Haven't seen him. He's never late. I wonder if something had happen?" Sakura answered while mirroring Kakashi's action.

Sasuke could take no more, Naruto was never late for any practice, never. Even Kakashi, the guy that beats his own late records had already arrived. 'That dobe is so troublesome.' He silently thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go look if he's alright." The Uchiha volunteered himself, his tone dead serious.

The copy-ninja eyed him for a moment, then he heaved a sigh. "Fine then, there aren't any mission for you guys today anyway. Then, you guys are dismissed for today."

Sasuke was the first one to sprint away, towards his little crush's home.

He stood before the metal door, his breath catching up.

He knocked once on the door and spoke "Hey dobe, what are you doing? Do you even know you're late, usuratonkachi? "

He stood there for a moment, waiting for an answer but one never came. 'What the? What is he doing?' The worry inside him was growing by every ticking second.

This time he knocked louder and proclaimed "What the hell? I'm coming in." He took hold of the doorknob and twisted it, an uneasiness came creeping up on him.

He pushed the metal door, slowly but surely it began to open, revealing what's inside.

As soon as he entered the small room, a new smell hit his nostrils. Somebody's chakera was lingering in the room. He concentrated his senses and two, two new chakeras.

Then a whimper rang in the humid room. He lifted his head and then he saw red.

On the bed, laid there totally exposed was his best friend. His one and only sunshine. Blindfolded, hands tied heck, even an o-ring was stuffed in his mouth!

Sasuke froze in his tracks, his heart racing a mile a minute. The urge to kill, the urge to slaughter and the urge to wreck havoc was bubbling in him like a volcano that's going to explode at any moment. He wanted to draw blood, he wanted to destroy...but not now, maybe later. Now he had to help that blonde kid.

He approach Naruto and quickly undid the blindfold. Ocean blue eyes once again met charcoal black but this time, there was a difference. The once sparkling orbs were half dead. They were broken.

Even without any words exchanged, it was plainly obvious what had happened.

He proceed with untying the ropes around the jinchuuriki's wrist and also removed the ring in his mouth.

After everything was undone, Naruto finally spoke that one word he had wanted to said "Sas...ke". His voice barely a whisper, hoarse from overuse. The way Naruto let his name rolled out from his lips had never been so different. The voice held so much hurt, so much helplessness and hopelessness.

"Shhhh, don't talk." The brunette hushed softly. He took Naruto's right hand and swung it across his shoulder then he carried him towards the small cramped bathroom.

"Wash up first then we'll talk. You need some help?" He offered to Naruto, seeing as the blonde could barely stand with his sore hips and torn entrance.

Naruto simply smiled, no, it was not a smile...it was just a curve with his lip. Something Sasuke couldn't describe. "Nah, I c-can do it myself." With that said, he retreated his arm from Sasuke's shoulder and ever so slowly limped his way into the bathroom. After the wooden door shut before him, Sasuke stood there staring at the wall, anger boiling in his stomach. He coiled his fingers into a tight fist, he was barely holding back the intention to slammed his fist on the wall. Fuck! He had promised that idiot that he would protect him, he had swore to himself that he would protect that blinding smile on that day 6 years ago, but...he failed miserably. 'I'm so useless!' he scolded himself.

"Why did this had to happen to him?" He asked to nobody in gritted teeth.

On the other hand, Naruto slid down the door and his butt landed on the floor, which hurt a hell lot but Naruto couldn't felt anything anymore. Everything had turned numb.

He stared up to the empty ceiling and thought about nothing. He just wanted to run away from reality. After several minutes, he finally found the energy to stand up and position himself under the shower-head. He turned on the water and began furiously scrubbing himself raw. He tried to wash out all the cum that was shot inside him but it was proven to be a challenge. He wanted help, he needed help but he couldn't possibly ask anymore from the brunette. It was embarrassing enough to have that kid see him in this state, he didn't want to make the other hate him anymore. He must stand up, he must not be weak, he can't bring anymore trouble for Sasuke anymore.

He went to the front of the mirror and practiced to smile. To smile again. But he tried and tried and tried and he still couldn't produce one that's convincing enough. He...had forgotten how to smile anymore, how it feels like to smile, how to feel everything will work out and how to be optimistic.

The water in the bathroom ran for what felt like forever then finally it came to a halt. Naruto stepped out of the washroom in his own clothes, all fresh and clean. He shifted his gaze to the person on his couch, that kid looked so deep in thought. That boy was wearing an expression which Naruto couldn't figure out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto timidly called out.

"Ah, you're done." Sasuke patted the open space beside him, gesturing Naruto to take a seat.

Naruto walked over with his head hung low, lower than he ever had.

"Who was it? Could you tell by their voice?" There it was, the question Naruto dreaded.

"N-no. Never heard them before. Anyway, don't worry about it, Sasuke. They didn't did much anyway." He rubbed his head like he always did and chuckled to make it more convincing.

"They did nothing much? Then they must have did something! Look at yourself!" Sasuke shouted, his head was fuming with fire. "Don't act tough now, don't just smile and just say that you're alright when you're not. Just fucking depend on me a little!"

"They really did nothing...I'm okay." Naruto's voice went softer and softer with every passing word, his eyes wondering everywhere but meeting Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Tsk. Then look at me and say it. look at me and say that you're alright!" He lifted Naruto's chin and fixed his eyes on the blonde's.

It took all of Naruto's courage to look into his best friend's orbs and stated "I'm fine Sasuke...I'm really...fin...e" Naruto's voice went lower and lower and eventually nothing. That was it. That was all he could keep. Fuck being troublesome, fuck being a monster, forget about it being embarrassing, for all this time he just wanted warmth. Fat new tears began spilling from his cerulean eyes, snot running down his mouth. He began to bawl, harder than he ever thought he could.

"S-Sasuke, why? Why does it had t-to be me? Why am I hated? Why do they h-hate me so much? Why must they treat me like shit? Why can't I live like a n-normal kid? Why..." Naruto let everything spill, bombarding the brunette with questions he had been asking himself for the past 12 years.

"Ne, Sasuke, d-do you hate me? Will you l-leave me?" Naruto managed to choked out between heavy sobs.

Sasuke was not one with words, he was not good at expressing his emotions so he couldn't say anything and he hated his lack of words that time when Naruto needed them. So instead of using words, he used actions. He hugged the blonde to his chest as tight as humanly possible. He'll use that hug to glue back all of Naruto's broken pieces. "Do I look like I'm leaving you now?"

Naruto didn't need sugar-coated words. That one sentence was sufficient to ensure him that Sasuke was not leaving...at least now.

Sasuke wanted his sunlight back, he didn't want to live in the darkness anymore. He was addicted to the light that shone brighter than any star, so he would help, help Naruto as much as he could as long as he could get that light back.

After several hours had passed, Naruto was done with his mental-breakdown. He straighten himself, his snot running from his nose and puffy eyes red from excessive weeping, and then he finally smiled, the ones which always make Sasuke all whoooooooosh inside. "Ne, Sasuke, thanks! You're the beeeeeeeest friend I can ever have!"

Ah, Sasuke just got friendzoned, but well, whatever. That dobe was as dense as a log anyway.

"Yeah, whatever. It's already dinner time, dobe. What do you wanna eat? My treat."

"Teme, what did you just call me? Anyway, I want 5 bowls of ramen, extra large!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine." They both knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to stand up on his own, so naturally he was the one to go get them dinner.

He opened the front door, wore his pair of blue shoes and off he went.

He knew Naruto was not entirely back to the way he was yet, rape was never easy overcome but he would lend that dobe as much help he need.

He strode past an alley and finally reached Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen shop. He made his order and stood there waiting for his food.

Two grown big ass men walked by the shop laughing loudly. One of them with hoarser voice said "I know right? He was fucking tight like how I wanted him to be. That virgin ass. Yum." then another on added "You should have tried his mouth, god, best as fuck."

Sasuke simply let them slide, thinking 'Fucking perverted old men". Then something nauseating hit Sasuke's nostril. That smell...Those two fucker rapists. Once again, Sasuke flared up with rage and fury. He quickly informed the owner of the ramen shop that he would return back in a short while to pick up his orders then he ran off towards the direction of the two men. He had caught them, he had found them, this must be fate...Sasuke was one to always get avenge, so this one too he will take revenge for toying his best friend. Nobody messes Naruto on his watch...

They both entered a small alleyway and that was the moment Sasuke saw his opportunity. He struck them hard on their head, resulting the rapists to faint and fall to the floor.

The avenger dished out four long ropes and tied one to each of their hands and legs. After tying them up, he ripped all of their clothing, including their underwear. When Sasuke's eyes landed on their big dicks the urge to cut them off together with their balls started to bug him. They shove that thing into Naruto? They should pay with their cock...they should atone for what they did but Sasuke pushed that idea down his gut. He could simply just slice them through their throat but was that fair? They would have a clean death while Naruto was put to suffer? No. So...whatever. He'll stick to his current plan for now.

So, the men were fully naked with their hands and legs tied. He took out two pieces of paper and wrote "Don't help them" and stick them to their chest. He then transformed himself into another person, summoned two clones and together the clones carried the men to the main road. They placed the two men at the center of the street and tried to attract as much attention as he could. Villagers began swarming around them and one of the clone said to the crowd "Don't. Ever. Help. Them. Tell everyone." With that spat out, both of the 'Sasukes' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Satisfied, he walked back to Ichiraku. He took the plastic bag, paid and happily skipped back to Naruto's home.

Sasuke turned the doorknob, and stepped inside. He turned on the lights then placed the bag on the square dining table. He walked over to Naruto's bed, the blonde was sound asleep. The Uchiha didn't want to wake his crush up from his his beauty sleep so he just took out his own portion of food and sat beside the bed. He enjoyed his noodles while staring at the mesmerizing blonde before him.

Naruto shuffled in his sleep and his lips twitched. Sasuke knew the idiot was sleep talking but he couldn't care less about what he was saying, so he continued slurping his delicious ramen. 'That dobe must be saying something like "I love ramen" or "I wanna be hokage when I grow up!".'

But then Naruto's voice came out louder this time and it was painfully audible from where Sasuke was sitting. That one word escaped Naruto's lips like a lucky charm and it made the brunette blush like a freaking cute tomato, making Sasuke fall in love with HIS dobe all over again.

Naruto shifted his body to find a more comfortable position and again he said "Saaaaasuke~" with a smile on his lips...


End file.
